


Avatar: Love in danger

by No0BxD



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Active Fic, No0BxD! Fics, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No0BxD/pseuds/No0BxD
Summary: Avatar Aang was at Fire nation Palace when he suddenly willingly went into the Avatar state.He woke up and saw an unusual mystical fog all around him ,confused of what awaits but still knows that he is in the spirit world but this side of this world was never explored by him , he sees that he is wearing the traditional clothes of Air nomads more like what Gyatso used to wear.Will he finally achieve peace .... No a former enemy of the Earth King , Long Feng is now in hunger for revenge what  will happen ^,^ ..... This is my First Fic so i am no good in summery xD
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 : THE SPIRIT OF BALANCE

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Please Note and enjoy reading!  
> Disclaimer :  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> There might be some content taken from the original show and there might be some content taken from other content writer’s story that I DON'T OWN those content  
> I don't own All the characters in this story…  
> ***********************  
> If I owned them I would be sitting on an island beach right now with a frosty drink and a pair of cabana boys. Instead, I just shoveled a foot of snow from the roof of my car. Draw your own conclusions.  
> ***********************

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Aang was at Fire nation Palace when he suddenly willingly went into the Avatar state.He woke up and saw an unusual mystical fog all around him ,confused of what awaits but still knows that he is in the spirit world but this side of this world was never explored by him , he sees that he is wearing the traditional clothes of Air nomads more like what Gyatso used to wear. He waited for something to happen meanwhile.
> 
> It had been a few months since the war had ended and peace was declared, it was difficult enacting it. There was no mass communication in this world and news traveled slowly. It wasn't until very recently that the Fire Nation soldiers at the far eastern tips of the Earth Kingdom learned that the war was over and they had become Allies to Earthbenders but to help them rebuild their homes will be a hard work. The policies had of course been put in place by the Avatar's close friend Fire Lord Zuko who had recently taken over rule from his father, former Fire lord Ozai.

#### Chapter 1 : THE SPIRIT OF BALANCE

Avatar Aang was at Fire nation Palace when he suddenly willingly went into the Avatar state.He woke up and saw an unusual mystical fog all around him ,confused of what awaits but still knows that he is in the spirit world but this side of this world was never explored by him , he sees that he is wearing the traditional clothes of Air nomads more like what Gyatso used to wear. He waited for something to happen meanwhile.

It had been a few months since the war had ended and peace was declared, it was difficult enacting it. There was no mass communication in this world and news traveled slowly. It wasn't until very recently that the Fire Nation soldiers at the far eastern tips of the Earth Kingdom learned that the war was over and they had become Allies to Earthbenders but to help them rebuild their homes will be a hard work. The policies had of course been put in place by the Avatar's close friend Fire Lord Zuko who had recently taken over rule from his father, former Fire lord Ozai.

As Aang waited patiently a tall figure wearing Fire nation clothing with white hair appeared standing before him. It was Avatar Avatar Roku, the Avatar who lived before Aang.

"Hello Aang" Avatar Roku greeted. This was the first time they had spoken since before Aang had dueled Ozai for victory in the war. In their previous conversation Avatar Roku had urged Aang, to enslave the Former Fire Lord, and to be decisive and do what he thought had to be done.

Aang bowed. "Hi Avatar Roku" he returned. When faced with the choice of whether or not to kill Ozai, Aang discovered the ability of Energybending, using it to remove his ability to bend to elements and effectively eliminating him as a threat.

Aang felt nervous as he was thinking Avatar Roku had called him to give a lecture he didn't deserve

Now or never. Aang thought

"I didn't kill Ozai, Avatar Roku and I never wanted to." he said.

"I know Aang" Avatar Roku replied as though it was silly to believe he didn't know. "I am proud of your decision Aang."

Aang sighed relieved. He had thought Avatar Roku had called him here, to the Spirit World, to scold him. "Are you?" Aang queried. "But you said I had to be decisive and act quickly."  
"You were" Avatar Roku assured. "You just did so in a way no Avatar before you had." "Really?"  
"Yes. As the cycle continues each Avatar is expected to be even better than the one before him, though you had a considerably tough act to follow."

Aang chuckled.

"Now come with me Aang. matter of business there are that needed to be attended to."

"What is it?"  
"Follow and You shall know soon."  
For a short walk, Avatar Roku led Aang through where there was a large stone plate on the ground. On that plate rested a strange, large beast. The beast stood up as it saw Aang and Avatar Roku. It was obviously a Spirit but it also closely resembled a normal tiger. It stood as it saw Aang and Avatar Roku approach.

"Young Avatar" a deep voice started. "I am Keno, the Spirit of Balance. It is an honor to meet you." The Spirit's mouth did not move as its voice rang.

Aang bowed to the Great Spirit.

"There is a very important reason I have brought you here Aang" Avatar Roku informed. "What is it?" Aang asked.  
Keno let out a roar. "It is not the former Avatar's place to explain that to you!" the tiger boomed. He roared piercingly again. "It is mine!"

Aang jumped back as his heart missed a beat. He didn't see why the Spirit needed to be so intimidating.

"Okay" Aang acknowledged fearfully. "Why have I been brought here THATS all need me to know?"

Oddly, Keno's voice turned calm and gentle as the Spirit said, "Avatar Aang, you have a very important duty to perform that, without my help, could prove almost impossible."

"What's that?"

Keno let loose another vengeful roar. "RRROOOAAARRR!!! Do not interrupt! Anyway, it is my place in the universe to keep balance in the Physical World. I control all blessings and curses of your world. Every time someone dies or is born I have judged it to be in the name of keeping balance. Whenever someone even finds a coin lying on the ground I have determined that it will tip the scale of Yin and Yang into balance, the same for when someone happens to not notice that coin on the ground and never picks it up. All events that occur have the power to tip the scale, no matter how slightly, towards or away from balance. For example, I allowed the war to happen. I could have had Fire Lord Sozin struck by lightning or had him infected with a deadly disease but I did not. For without evil there will be no balance. "

"So what does that have to do with me?" Aang asked, perplexed and mesmerized that this Spirit held so much power.

"Avatar Aang you helped restore balance to the world greatly by ending the war; however the world will never again be in harmony unless the great Air Nation is restored. As the Last Airbender it is your obligation to see to it that this happens."

Aang was shocked at this revelation. "But how can I do that? How can the Air Nation be rebuilt if I'm the only one left?" he asked.

Keno roared once again and immediately responded, "Life, death and luck are not all that I control! For you see it is I who decides who is born with the ability to bend the elements and who is not! It is I who decides who the Avatar is reincarnated as!"

"Are…" Aang stuttered. "Are you saying you can make more Airbenders be born?"

"RRROOOAAARRR!!! I can! And I will! And I shall do it again!" Keno boomed. His voice changed to become soft again. "I have done so before. Airbenders have been born in the Earth and Water, and even Fire Nations in the hopes that their skills may flourish. For you see my powers work like knocking over dominoes. I make one small thing happen hoping that it will make other things happen but the dominoes don't always hit the next one. The Airbenders born in the last 100 years have had no one to teach them and had little, if any impact. But now that you have returned there can be a teacher."

"Teacher?" Aang repeated. "I…I've never taught anyone before."

"I know." Keno roared again. "You may not yet be ready to lead the Air Nation but hear this; you may meet any of the already existing potential Airbenders and you may not, I haven't yet decided but in the name of restoring your culture and your race I hereby declare…" he freed a powerful roar and proclaimed, "…any children whom you sire no matter who the woman, shall be born as Airbenders!"

"Really?" Aang asked. This was unexpected and also shocking. But he also felt a little eager. He had missed seeing other Airbenders, and had missed his people achingly since he had lost them and now if he chose he could bring them back himself. But then…a different thought hit him.

"Uh…any children I had would be born as Airbenders?" he asked cautiously. Keno nodded. "Uh…even if I had like 10,000 kids they would all only be Airbenders?" Keno nodded.  
"You seem troubled by this Aang?" Avatar Roku pointed out.

"Well sort of…" Aang replied. "Uh… you see Great Spirit…I have this…girlfriend who is a…Waterbender….and I think that if we ever…"Avatar Roku was smiling at Aang but

Keno interrupted, "I noticed you said 'girlfriend', and not 'wife'." Aang nodded. "There is no point at putting the future of your entire nation at risk because of a slim chance that you may one day have a wife who could want Waterbender children. My decision stands!"

"May I say something Great Spirit?" Avatar Roku inquired. "Of course Avatar Avatar Roku" Keno answered.  
"The children of one man are not enough to replenish the population of an entire country."

"I am aware! So I offer this suggestion. There are many refugees from the war who are displaced and without homes. Offer them sanctuary at the Air Temples; teach them what plants to grow, how to live in the Temples, and show them your culture. And once your children master Airbending, allow them to help with this."

"How can I do all of this in just my lifetime?" Aang asked in a pleading manner. This seemed like an impossible task.

"The Earth King and Fire Lord will help you. Also I recommend marrying and having children early, though right now is a little too early."

"I…I don't know…"

"Do you not wish for your people to come back? Do you not want your culture to survive? Do you want to not be the Last Airbender?"

"I do but…" "But what?"  
Aang sighed and took a deep breath. "I will do whatever it takes to restore the Air Nation and the Airbenders."

Avatar Roku and Keno smiled. "Thank you Aang" Avatar Roku said.

"Farewell and good luck AVATAR!" Keno roared and boomed as the Spirit released an earsplitting roar that blasted Aang back dozens of feet. Avatar Roku and Keno's forms faded further and further away until Aang found himself sitting in the Fire Lord's Palace, in the chamber right outside the throne room.

"Aang" a female voice called. Aang stood and saw Katara walking towards him holding a box. "What are you doing sitting around? Zuko's waiting for us" Katara scolded.  
"Uh yeah sorry" Aang apologized dazed. "Uh Avatar Roku called me to the Spirit World for something really important."

Katara no longer seemed annoyed with him. "Really, what?" she asked.

Aang was about to answer but then he realized something. "I should tell you when we're with Zuko. He really has to know about this too."

"Ok then let's go" she insisted, grabbing his hand and moving him forward.

"Oh yeah and Katara…" Aang started, thinking about what Keno said about any children he would ever have.

"What? Is something wrong Aang?" Katara asked kindly.

"Well…uh…" he stuttered nervously. "I….uh…" he smiled goofily. "…I just hope Zuko is going to like the gift we got him."

Katara kissed Aang on the cheek. "There's no need to be so worried. Let's go."

I guess it probably is too soon. Aang thought.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Fire Lord's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" the Fire Sage proclaimed. As he declared this, the other sages beat on drums and chanted respectful hymns.
> 
> As the leading sage said this he stepped into the middle of the room facing the throne. Sitting on the throne was Fire Lord Zuko, with his grand robes, regal posture and burn scar over his left eye.
> 
> The sage continued, "On this, the Fire Lord's 17th birthday we pay tribute and honor to him. May he be presented with his gifts now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Please Note and enjoy reading!  
> Disclaimer :  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> There might be some content taken from the original show and there might be some content taken from other content writer’s story that I DON'T OWN those content  
> I don't own All the characters in this story…  
> ***********************  
> If I owned them I would be sitting on an island beach right now with a frosty drink and a pair of cabana boys. Instead, I just shoveled a foot of snow from the roof of my car. Draw your own conclusions.  
> ***********************

#  **Love in Danger Chapter 2 : The Fire Lord's Birthday** **  
  
**

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" the Fire Sage proclaimed. As he declared this, the other sages beat on drums and chanted respectful hymns.

As the leading sage said this he stepped into the middle of the room facing the throne. Sitting on the throne was Fire Lord Zuko, with his grand robes, regal posture and burn scar over his left eye.

The sage continued, "On this, the Fire Lord's 17th birthday we pay tribute and honor to him. May he be presented with his gifts now."

Two other Fire sages entered the chamber bearing a large chest.

"From the Fire Sages, incense of the highest quality and value, may they be burned at your discretion."

"From the Tribal Chief of the Northern Water Tribe," the sage continued as a man dressed in blue garbs came in holding a fur, "a priceless ceremonial headdress reflecting honorary acceptance into the tribe and mutual respect."

Then four men came in heaving a huge, yellow trunk. The men wore green and brown outfits.    
  
"From His Majesty the Earth King, 100 pounds of gold, given in thankfulness for peace between our great nations."

The Fire Lord stood and politely announced, "Thank you all for these wonderful gifts. I cannot begin to expound onto you how grateful I am for your leader's generosity, acceptance and kindness even in the aftermath in such of a horrible war. I am humbled by it in ways impossible to describe."

He bowed. The gift bearers bowed in response and exited.

"Fire Lord Zuko, with all due respect, the endowment is not yet complete" the Fire Sage informed. "Who else is left?" Fire Lord Zuko asked.

The sage cleared his throat and declared, "Announcing the presence of His Holiness, Avatar Aang, and Master Waterbender Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang and Katara walked into the room, each of them carrying a package of sorts.

Abandoning all formality and custom, Zuko beamed, "Aang, Katara, I'm so glad to see you!" He ran over to them and embraced them in a brotherly hug.

"Happy birthday Zuko!" Katara greeted as if they hadn't seen each other in years. "And many more Sifu Hotman" Aang welcomed childishly.

As he pulled away Zuko mocked, "Aang, if you call me that one more time I swear to the Spirits I'm going to…"

"Time for presents!" Katara cut in. "You can go first Aang."

"All right!" Aang acknowledged happily. holding a big scroll. He opened it and showed it to Zuko   
  
Painted on the parchment was an illustration of, as Katara's brother Sokka describes it, Team Avatar. It was a detailed drawing of the group of buddies who had worked together to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and other of Zuko's friends; Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, their blind Earthbender friend, Toph, Sokka's girlfriend Suki, Zuko's uncle Iroh, Zuko's girlfriend Mai, Mai's acrobat friend Ty Lee, Aang's pet Lemur Momo, and his flying bison Appa. It was drawn in amazing detail and accuracy.

"You painted this?" Zuko asked as he marveled at it.

"Well sort of" Aang replied humbly. "I used Paintbending, you know Waterbending but with paint, it took me about a thousand tries to get it right, but it's still better than anything Sokka ever painted."

"Thank you" Zuko replied. He then hugged Aang like he would a little brother. "Well it'll be hard to top that" Katara confessed.

"I'm sure you got me something just as special" Zuko assured.

"You could say that" Katara said as she looked at what she was holding. It was a glass box with the Water Nation symbol carved into it.

"Zuko, remember when we were in prison together and I told you I might be able to heal your scar?" Katara asked.

"Y…yeah" the Fire Lord cautiously answered.   
  


"Well I uh…used the Spirit Water I was going to do that with when Azula almost killed Aang, but since then I…uh went back to the North Pole. This box is filled with water from the Spirit Oasis, more than I had before. If anything can finally heal you, this can."

Zuko gasped. He did not want to become hopeful in vain, for his scar was deep and permanent, but there was still a chance that this could work. "Let's try it" he murmured.

Katara nodded. She opened a small flap on the container and set in on the ground. Using the movements of the Kung Fu style Tai Chi she bended the water into the air in a flowing mass and gently guided it to Zuko's face. The cool liquid rested over his scar that stretched from his eye to his ear. Katara touched the water with her right palm and the puddle began to glow a soothing, light blue.

They stood frozen in that position for what seemed like hours but were really only a few minutes. Abruptly, Zuko pulled away and starting grunting loudly, grabbing his face with both hands.

"Zuko, what's wrong?!" Katara asked, horrified. "My eye!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh, no Katara!" Aang said morbidly. "You've blinded Zuko!" Katara gasped in fearful guilt.

"What?" Zuko questioned as though this was ridiculous. "No. No. It's just…my eye; it's finally opening all of the way." Zuko's eyelid had always been forced mostly shut by his injury.

"Then why were you screaming?" Aang queried.

"I got water in my eye" Zuko answered casually, removing one of his hands. Aang and Katara groaned, both of them very annoyed.

"Never scare me like that again Zuko" Katara pleaded, placing her hand over her heart to calm it. "Uh sorry about that" Zuko apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Aang and Katara gasped. "What?" Zuko asked.

Katara picked up her box and flipped it so its back could be used as a mirror. Zuko gazed at his reflection. He saw two sides of his face exactly the same. His left eye opened as wide as his right. His left ear was no longer signed. He no longer felt the hesitation and weakness of his left side that had plagued him for 3 years. He had never been blind in that eye but his vision had been greatly reduced by the wound that his cruel father had inflicted on him. Now tears of joy streamed from both of his fully-functioning eyes.

"Oh, thank you Katara!" Zuko whispered non-believing as he rapped his arms around her in grateful, warm and friendly hug.

"You're welcome Zuko" she said, also shedding a few tears. "I know I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Well I guess from now on I can call you Sifu Uni-brow" Aang joked. "What?!" Zuko asked defensively.

"Well…uh" Katara began to explain. "…your eyebrow and eyelashes haven't quite grown back yet."

Zuko looked at his reflection again. What Katara said was true; though the roots of his brow's hair follicles appeared to be mended; they were at this point so light that they were nearly invisible.

"Ah, I'm a freak! As Fire Lord I order no one to look at my face for the next few weeks!" Zuko hollered irrationally.

Aang and Katara laughed hysterically.

"Anyone who laughs is banished!" Zuko warned. Aang started whistling innocently and Katara looked at her shoes. Zuko moaned.

"Oh yeah" Katara said, realizing something. "Aang you said you had something important to tell me and Zuko."

"That's right" Aang remembered. "You'd better sit down. This will take a while to explain." And Aang explained everything he learned on his recent journey to the Spirit World, save for a few details he felt unessential.

When Aang was done Zuko recapped, "So you need my help to restore the Air Nation?" "Yes" Aang replied. "Balance will never be restored if one of the elements doesn't survive."

"Your plan won't be easy to carry out. I'm not sure many refugees will be eager to leave their homes to go live in some strange land."

"Their homes are already destroyed; it's not like we're going to force them."

"Well there's another problem. Who will be in charge of the temples? You're the Avatar, you're busy protecting the world, and you can't be in all four of the Air Temples at once and still do that."

"Well you see…uh…there's a…a…simple solution…oh." "You haven't thought about it at all?!"

"Well…"

"Aang" Katara interjected. "What?"

"Isn't there already someone living in the Eastern Air Temple?"

Aang smiled. "There is! Guru Pathik; he taught me to master the Avatar State! I'm sure he would be wilpoli to help!"

"Well that's one man for one temple" Zuko pointed out. "What about the North, South and…"

"There are already people living in the Northern Air Temple!" Aang exclaimed. "We just have to convince them to pollute less and help keep the history alive."

"Shouldn't be that hard" Katara assured. "The Mechanist is a reasonable guy."

Aang grabbed Katara's shoulders eagerly. "Katara, we're going to rebuild my nation!" he said

joyfully. They hugged each other.

"That's all fine and good" Zuko said. "But what about the other two temples, there's no one living at them and there are no other Airbenders to put in charge of them. Who can we ask to be in control of them? Who can we trust to do that?"

"I…have no clue" Aang owned up. "What about your uncle?"

"He's still running his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. He's done enough in this war. I don't want to ask him to interrupt his new, quiet life" Zuko informed respectfully.

"What about the other members of the Order of the White Lotus?" Katara posed. "Could they do something to help?" The Order of the White Lotus was an organization of philosophers and warriors that transcended the boundaries of the Four Nations.

"They…just might be able to" Zuko recognized. "Out of anyone who would be able to they would be the most wilpoli people to help."

"Could you call a meeting of them so we could ask them?" Aang asked.

"I think so" Zuko said, pulpoli a White Lotus Pai Sho piece from his sleeve. "I am just a junior member but I think I can arrange that. Good idea guys."

"So you'll help?" Aang asked buoyantly.

"I already promised you that we would rebuild the world together didn't I? If I provide escorts then the meeting should be able to take place in about a week. How does that work?" Zuko said.

"That'll be just perfect Sifu Hotbrow" Aang replied mockingly. "Don't call me that you jackass!" Zuko ordered.

"Don't call my boyfriend a jackass you jackass!" Katara snapped. "Don't call me a jackass you…you…" Zuko stuttered.

"Whatever word you're thinking of saying it's a bad idea Zuko" a gloomy, yet oddly uplifted voice said.

Zuko's girlfriend Mai entered the hall with a partially sarcastic smile on her face.

"After all the word 'jackass' wasn't meant to be used for girls and the words that were, are guaranteed to get you an angry Waterbending icicle shoved up your…"

"Mai!" Zuko interjected standing up. "How are you?"

"As happy as my personality will permit me to be" Mai joked, walking up to Zuko. "That's good."

Mai skipped a breath. She was staring at Zuko's face mesmerized. "Oh…oh my…" "What's wrong Mai?"

Mai touched the skin under Zuko's left eye with her palm. "You're scar…it's gone" she whispered. Zuko put his hands on her shoulders. "That's right Mai, I'm healed now" he told her.

Mai wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and he embraced her as well. "Thank the Spirits" she said.

"The Spirits aren't the only ones to thank" Zuko informed. Mai pulled away with a curious look on her face. "Katara healed me."

Mai still held on to Zuko as she looked towards his friends and said, with more happiness and gratitude than anyone who knows her would expect, "Thank you so much for doing this for Zuko, Katara."

"Of course" Katara replied.

"Now" Zuko said, "let's get the rest of Team Avatar back together, we've got a lot of work to do if we want to rebuild the Air Nation."

"Rebuild the Air Nation?" Mai repeated. "What have you been doing behind my back this time Zuko?"

They all shared in a laugh at this, save for self-conscious Zuko.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading I hope u Enjoyed this chapter ... IT is a Active Fic .... 1 Chap per week is confirmed So stick around i say xD ... NOT GOOD in this stuff but I will become better No worries .. Leave a Kudos IF U WILL!


	3. Chapter 3 : The meeting of the whiteLotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't monks of the Air Nation required to take vows of celibacy?" Bumi asked.
> 
> "Well desperate times call for desperate measures" Aang said. "Besides, you don't take those until you turn 16 and there isn't anyone for me to vow to…so."
> 
> "Not to mention the Avatar is usually the exception to many traditional rules" Pathik said.
> 
> "Whatever the traditions were when Air Nomads could afford to not reproduce should not rule over what is done to restore them" Iroh said. "Now how should we work Aang's offspring into the plan?”
> 
> “The practical, but not necessarily the right thing to do would be for Aang to impregnate as many women as possible," Pakku said.
> 
> "Pakku!" Katara yelled. Aang blushed. Pakku knew Aang and Katara were together, so he made a joke and then everyone laughed when Katara yelled his name.
> 
> "That is not a good idea" Pathik affirmed. "Aang is a spiritual leader as much as a physical one. His actions reflect the honor of the entire world. The world cannot look to him for guidance and wisdom if he becomes nothing more than a common prostitute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Please Note and enjoy reading!  
> Disclaimer :  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> There might be some content taken from the original show and there might be some content taken from other content writer’s story that I DON'T OWN those content  
> I don't own All the characters in this story…  
> ***********************  
> If I owned them I would be sitting on an island beach right now with a frosty drink and a pair of cabana boys. Instead, I just shoveled a foot of snow from the roof of my car. Draw your own conclusions.  
> ***********************

#  **Love in Danger Chapter 3 : The meeting of the white Lotus society**

Its been a week since Zuko asked Order of the White Lotus to gather at the Fire nation Palace for a meeting about the situation of Aang and the Air nation …. and they gathered but were waiting for something or someone in particular when Katara brusted   
  
"What's taking them so long?" Katara asked irately as she scanned the sky.

"Relax Katara they're flying all the way from Ba Sing Se" Aang reminded. It had been a week and a half since Zuko's birthday and the members of the Order of the White Lotus had gathered at the Fire Nation Palace to hear the proposal.

"But the meeting's going to start soon and they shouldn't miss any of it."

"And they won't, look!" No sooner had Aang said that then the silhouette of a giant bison soaring through the sky appeared. The bison known as Appa landed on the ground in front of Aang and Katara.

The members of Team Avatar had been resting at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop in Ba Sing Se after the war had ended, but Zuko had to return to the Fire Nation to rule as Fire Lord. When his birthday began to approach, Aang, Katara and Sokka flew to the North Pole to visit the Spirit Oasis. Since Appa still had his summer coat and could not endure the frigid cold, he and Sokka returned to Ba Sing Se and a Dai Li assassination attempt on the Earth King had kept them and the rest of Team Avatar busy in the following time.

Sokka jumped down from Appa's head and harness. He had been steering in Aang's absence since despite Aang's position as the Avatar, Sokka was the unofficial leader of Team Avatar.

Like his sister, Sokka's skin was tan in a way that resembled an Inuit and he had dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his usual Water Tribe clothes and slung over his back were the holders of a boomerang, a metal club similar to the Zulu iwisa, and a jian, the Chinese straight-sword.

Aang and Katara ran up and hugged Sokka. "Aang, Katara!" the Water Tribe warrior beamed. "How are my favorite Avatar and sister?"

"Just great Sokka" Katara said.

"How are things back in the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked.

Sokka answered, "Well I finally found my sword and boomerang, Toph is learning how to make tea, and Suki actually managed to beat Iroh in a game of Pai Sho. Oh and the Dai Li tried to kill

the Earth King."

"What?" Aang and Katara asked in unison.

"Please like some well-planned, incredibly organized, and ruthless assassination attempt is any problem for Team Avatar" Sokka boasted.

"Yeah we put them in their place" a triumphant voice from the top of Appa bragged. The source of the voice, a small girl jumped onto the ground. The girl was Toph Bei Fong. She was very short and wore her dark hair in a bun. Her eyes were a greenish-dead-grey for she was blind, though this handicap did little to limit her since she could use her amazing Earthbending abilities to sense vibrations in the earth to see shapes.

"How are you doing Twinkle-toes and Sugar Queen?" Toph asked fondly using the nicknames she had bestowed upon her two friends that reflected their lighthearted natures in comparison to her, rough around the edges personality.

Aang and Katara hugged her as well. Though Toph was considered tough and blunt, she was not beyond showing affection.

"It's nice to see you too."

Sokka's girlfriend Suki then climbed down from Appa. She was a Kyoshi Warrior and wore leather armor and face-paint similar to that of a Japanese geisha. Strapped to her belt were a war fan and a katana, a curved two-handed sword.

"Is there room for one more?" she asked as she stood next to Sokka.

"You don't really need to be in uniform Suki, it's not like we're going into battle" Aang pointed out. "Please you know this uniform is the honor of a Kyoshi warrior. I hate taking it off" Suki remarked. "Plus I love my women painted and ready for battle" Sokka said, wrapping his arm around Suki. "That'll come in handy with having to put up with you" Katara teased. Everyone laughed.

"Oh ha, ha, ha" Sokka fake-laughed. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." "Run her through with your sword Sokka!" Toph encouraged fictitiously.

"I just might do that" Sokka replied, unsheathing his blade. His sword was black, having been forged from ore from a meteorite.

"I just realized something," Aang said. "Both you and Suki have a sword."

"Sure do" Suki said, unsheathing her katana. "Mine just happens to be a lot better." "Oh we'll see about that little missy" Sokka said, feigning preparing to attack.

"Now if you attack my leader with that nasty sword" a peppy voice said as another girl wearing Kyoshi Warrior armor somersaulted from Appa's saddle onto the ground. "I might just have to block your chi again" the girl added as she dropped down in front of Sokka. The eager girl was Ty Lee, a former servant of Zuko's diabolical sister Azula who was now a Kyoshi Warrior.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sokka said awkwardly as Ty Lee kept her face close to him.

  
"You of course realize if you get any closer to my boyfriend I'm going to have to take your fan away" Suki warned.

"Not my fan!" Ty Lee begged as she did a cartwheel to move away from Sokka. "You brought Ty Lee with you?" Aang asked, puzzled.

"The girls wouldn't let me go by myself" Suki explained. "And she wanted to see her friend Mai."

"You aren't happy to see me Aang?" Ty Lee asked, pretending to sound hurt and making a sad face.

"No, it's not that, of course I…" Aang began, not wanting to seem rude.

"Well that chi blocking thing you do is kind of creepy" Katara asserted. Ty Lee frowned though she didn't take it personally.

Appa moaned softly and lay down. His saddle tipped upward and could be easily seen. In it sat the mischievous Lemur Momo and Zuko's robust uncle Iroh, holding a tsungi horn and surrounded by other objects.

"Well hello everyone" the old general greeted joyously. Everyone bowed showing respect to the humble Firebending master who was wearing white robes that were the uniform of the Order of the White Lotus.

"Zuko told me you were a packrat but I didn't know he was this serious," Aang said, noting the many parcels surrounding Iroh.

"These are our birthday presents to Zuko" Iroh replied festively, climbing down to the ground. "You didn't think I would forget my own nephew's birthday did you?"

"Of course not."

"Has the meeting started yet?"

"No but it will soon. It shouldn't start without its Grand Master there though." "Then let's not keep them waiting any longer."

An hour later they had assembled in the Fire Lord's war room where meetings regarding military matters were usually held. As opposed to the customary generals, admirals, captains, and lieutenants who usually surrounded the table, which was also a detailed map of the world, the members of Team Avatar and the Order of the White Lotus, surrounded the board. Of course sitting at the head of the meeting in his throne was Fire Lord Zuko. At his left-hand side was the retired General Iroh, and at his right was Avatar Aang.

The Order of the White Lotus members who were present at the meeting were old, wise masters who Aang was familiar with. One of them was King Bumi of the great Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, who had known Aang before the start of the war nearly a century ago. Despite his advance age, Bumi was still a powerful warrior and Earthbender, though still a little eccentric.

Also there was the Firebending master Jeong Jeong the Deserter, who had been the first man to attempt to teach Aang Firebending but failed when Aang did not comprehend his lessons of control and restraint and had unintentionally burned Katara.

Katara and Sokka's step-grandfather Pakku, the greatest Waterbender in the Northern and

Southern Tribes was also an attending member. He had taught Katara Waterbending after he had learned she was the granddaughter of his childhood love Kanna.

A man by the name of Piandao, the Fire Nation's greatest sword fighter and sword maker who had helped create Sokka's jian and taught him how to use it also sat the meeting.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**THE MEETING BEGUN** **  
  
**

Zuko and Aang began explaining the purpose and reason they were called for this meeting and how important it is, to be worked out and that Aang explaining some Airbending customs with proud AF but that was out of topic and that Zuko had to do ‘aham aham’ gesture to make Aang realize and then he closed thinking that its irrelevant topic … which it was not and that White Lotus was enjoy learning those customs those which here long lost but then Zuko explain the rest of the shorts left and then the discussion began between THE WHITE LOTUS members   
  


"So that's about the long and short of it" Zuko said after he finished explaining the proposed plan.

"This plan will not be easy to carry out" Pakku said. "How can we expect enough refugees to rebuild the temples to go along wilpolily?"

"The people living in the Northern Air Temple found that place and made it their home on their own" Katara pointed out. "We just need to find people who have nowhere else to go."

"There's another problem though" Jeong Jeong said. "The people of the Earth Kingdom still do not trust the Fire Nation or its soldiers. They would be unlikely to trust them to take them to a new home."

"Yes it seems we would need the support of the Earth King for this plan to be carried out painlessly" Piandao said.

It was King Bumi who spoke next. When Paindao finished, "As you know Aang and I are good friends. If he thinks this plan will work I'm all for it. Omashu has been mostly repaired since the war; I could spare some troops to help with this, and some rock candy to keep the spirits up…muahahaha!"

"While that will be helpful, the Earth King has a farther reaching rule than you. We will still need his assistance."

"He may be less than eager to relinquish any of his security forces in wake of the recent attempt on his life" Pakku reminded. "What became of that anyway?"

"No worries Gramp Gramp" Sokka assured. "We took care of that personally. The Dai Li is no match for Team Avatar. "

"What about their leader Long Feng? Is he dead or imprisoned?" "Well…uh no he escaped. But all of his agents are locked away forever!"

"But the Earth King's life is still at some risk?" Pakku asked piercingly. Sokka nodded sadly.

"One man against the entire Royal Guard of Ba Sing Se, this issue can wait. The fate of Aang's people is a more immediate matter" Iroh insisted.

"Aang's people are already dead, they don't need to be saved; they need their culture saved. The Earth King is still alive and with no heir to his throne if he were to…"

"You are all much to concerned with what was and what will be" a calming voice said from behind them. A man with ragged clothes and a white beard that resembled someone from India walked into the throne room.   
  


"Guru Pathik?" Aang asked.

"Sir" one of the Fire Lord's guards said. "He said he was invited to the meeting." "I've never…" Zuko started.

"This is Guru Pathik" Aang notified. "He taught me to master the Avatar State. Without him I never could have defeated Ozai."

"Any friend of the Avatar is a friend of mine" Zuko concluded. "Please join us."

Pathik sat down. "I sensed you were in need of my help Aang, sorry I'm late" he said.

"The Eastern Air Temple will become a loving home for anyone who seeks sanctuary there" he promised.

"With all due respect Guru Pathik, what makes you qualified to be in charge of one of the Air Temples?" Zuko asked.

"I am 150 years old" the old guru explained. "I was alive at the height of the Airbenders' power. I know more about their culture than anyone else who is alive."

This was too bold of a claim to believe automatically. The others looked at Aang. "Uh…what he says is true" Aang said.

"Very well but how do you plan to protect the Air Temple?" Pakku asked. "Yes are you a bender of some kind?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"Or a warrior?" Piandao posed.

"No. I hold no alliance to any one of the Four Nations and I have never been trained in combat" Pathik answered.

"Then what if the temple were to be attacked by bandits or rebels?" Pakku asked. "I could always send some Earthbenders to help guard it" King Bumi suggested. "We need a more permanent solution to the problem."

"What if we sent displaced benders and warriors to the Eastern Air Temple?" Sokka proposed. "You know, soldiers who lost their homes and families. I'm sure a little Guru-gudy-goodness will do them some good."

"That's actually a good idea Sokka" Iroh complimented. Everyone where stunned at this young boy because of this such a good idea he proposed.

"It'll work for now but who will be the guardians of the other two temples?" Pakku asked.

"We need people that we can trust" Zuko said. "White Lotus members are some of the first people who come to mind. Do any of you wish to?"   
  
  


"I will watch over the Southern Air Temple" Jeong Jeong declared. "Are you sure old friend?" Iroh asked.

"Yes I am" the Firebending master said. "In my entire life I have only caused death, destruction and pain. Now I can do something to help others, something to redeem myself. I can never restore the families I have destroyed but I can help restore the nation my people have destroyed."

"Then it's decided, unless anyone has objections to this" Zuko said. No one raised any objections. "Then who should guard the Western Air Temple?No one said anything.”

“…Well I cannot" Pakku said. "My students and I are already hard at word rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe."

"I can't leave Omashu without its mad ruler .. henkhenkhenk hehe" Bumi said. "Then…" Iroh started.

"I will do it" Piandao announced.

"With all due respect Piandao you are not a bender or as young as once were" Pakku said. "To how great of an extent can you protect the Western Temple?"

"I am well aware of my limits Master Pakku" Piandao replied. "But the Western Air Temple is at an advantage in that it is in close enough range of the Fire Nation Capital that help could reach it soon if need be. Also, I have had too few real students. I would like this chance to pass down the ways of swordsmanship to many pupils. Besides, it's not like I'm using my life to do anything more important."

Toph then spoke for the first time in the meeting. She said, "If the temples need extra protection then some of us (meaning Team Avatar) could…"

"No. We need you to protect the Earth King" Pakku said. "As the enemies of Long Feng you are more likely to draw him out in the open."

"Wait a minute there's one thing we're all forgetting here" Sokka announced. Everyone looked to him. "All of the Airbenders are gone. We can rebuild their temples, their culture and their history but that won't bring them back from the dead. We can't place our hopes that potential Airbenders will just appear because we do all of this."

"…We aren't Sokka" Aang replied hesitantly. "We may or may not meet the potential Airbenders that are alive but there is another more sure way. If I have kids, then they will be Airbenders."

"Yes of course" Iroh said. "We should have realized this sooner."

"Aren't monks of the Air Nation required to take vows of celibacy?" Bumi asked.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures" Aang said. "Besides, you don't take those until you turn 16 and there isn't anyone for me to vow to…so."

"Not to mention the Avatar is usually the exception to many traditional rules" Pathik said.

  
"Whatever the traditions were when Air Nomads could afford to not reproduce should not rule over what is done to restore them" Iroh said. "Now how should we work Aang's offspring into the plan?”

“The practical, but not necessarily the right thing to do would be for Aang to impregnate as many women as possible," Pakku said.

"Pakku!" Katara yelled. Aang blushed. Pakku knew Aang and Katara were together, so he made a joke and then everyone laughed when Katara yelled his name.

"That is not a good idea" Pathik affirmed. "Aang is a spiritual leader as much as a physical one. His actions reflect the honor of the entire world. The world cannot look to him for guidance and wisdom if he becomes nothing more than a common prostitute."   
  
"I agree" Zuko said.   
  
"As do I" Iroh said.   
  


"Besides" Katara said, "there's no guarantee that all of those kids he would have with those random women would be Airbenders, right Aang?"

"Uh…right" Aang lied.

"This discussion is premature anyway" Sokka argued. "Aang's too young right now. When he turns 16 and is a man then we can plan more about this. By the way, the Avatar is allowed to have children by the Spirit World rules or whatever is in charge of this, right?"

"Yeah" Suki answered. "Avatar Kyoshi had a daughter."

"And Avatar Avatar Roku…" Zuko began awkwardly. "…had kids too." Avatar Avatar Roku was Zuko's great- grandfather, making Aang his spiritual relative. He hadn't told Aang that.

"So we'll talk more about this disturbing subject in four years then?" Bumi asked keenly. "Three years" Aang corrected.

"What?" many of them asked in unison. "I'm 13" Aang said.

"What, since when?" Katara asked. "Well I turned 13 today."

"What?"

"It's your birthday and you didn't tell us Twinkle-toes?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" Aang asked as though he was completely oblivious as to why his friends were surprised.

"Aang would you join me on the balcony?" Katara asked. "Sure Katara" Aang said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading I hope u Enjoyed this chapter ... IT is a Active Fic .... 1 Chap per week is confirmed So stick around i say xD ... NOT GOOD in this stuff but I will become better No worries .. Leave a Kudos IF U WILL!   
> Sunday to Sunday :] also pls review or leave a kudos


	4. chapter 4 : THE AVATAR’S BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Aang was at Fire nation Palace when he suddenly willingly went into the Avatar state.He woke up and saw an unusual mystical fog all around him ,confused of what awaits but still knows that he is in the spirit world but this side of this world was never explored by him , he sees that he is wearing the traditional clothes of Air nomads more like what Gyatso used to wear.  
> Will he finally achieve peace .... No a former enemy of the Earth King , Long Feng is now in hunger for revenge what will happen ^,^ ..... This is my First Fic so i am no good in summery xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Please Note and enjoy reading!  
> Disclaimer :  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> There might be some content taken from the original show and there might be some content taken from other content writer’s story that I DON'T OWN those content  
> I don't own All the characters in this story…  
> ***********************  
> If I owned them I would be sitting on an island beach right now with a frosty drink and a pair of cabana boys. Instead, I just shoveled a foot of snow from the roof of my car. Draw your own conclusions.  
> ***********************

#  **Love in Danger chapter 4 :** **THE AVATAR’S BIRTHDAY**  


They were at Aang's birthday celebration that Zuko had ordered the servants to drum up immediately after they had learned that it was that day. Being unprepared, his friends had no gifts to offer him other than their companionship but Zuko's servants had laid out cakes, cookies, fire flakes, and wine.  
  
  
"Of course…a….a…Aang can join you" Sokka drunkenly stuttered. It had been too late when he discovered that Fire Nation wine was stronger than what was normally served at Water Tribe celebrations. "…he…he's your boyfriend…your boyfriend…friend who is a boy…friend who you…"

"Anything to get away from him right now" Aang added.

  
"Hey…you got a problem with me…you can spray…say it to my fist" Sokka said as he flopped his arm forward and collapsed unconscious on the ground. 

"It's all right people" Toph announced as may looked at him. "He's lying on his stomach. He'll live through the night if we leave him like that."

Aang and Katara left the party room and walked out onto a balcony over-looking the ocean. "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Aang?" Katara asked.

"Because it isn't really a big deal" he answered densely. "It's the day you were born, that's a big deal to all of us."

"When I was growing up in the Southern Air Temple birthdays weren't a big deal. An Air Nomad is supposed to detach himself from worldly concerns and material possessions. There aren't any presents or parties; all you do is eat a cake with your guardian."

"That's kind of awful Aang."

"Not really, an Air Nomad's life is supposed to be humble and simple."

"I think we both know that as long as you're the Avatar your life will never be like that." "You're probably right" Aang laughed.

"I'm serious Aang" Katara said. "You may have been born an Air Nomad but you have to remember that as the Avatar you'll always be someone of all four of the nations."

"You're right. I never thought of it like that. But then…" "But what?"

"Then the Air Nation is truly gone. The fact that the Avatar is an Airbender doesn't mean anything, he…or she of course…always is. There are no true Air Nomads left."

"How could you say that Aang?" "Because it's true."

"Aang it matters more than anything in the world that you're here and you're an Airbender" Katara comforted moving closer to Aang. "If it wasn't for you then Ozai would have destroyed the Earth Kingdom."

"That didn't bring me any closer to saving my people" Aang scoffed. "The monks, the lemurs, the bison, they're all gone."

"They won't be gone forever Aang."

"Even if we bring back the monks, the lemurs and bison will still be gone."

"We don't know that for sure. Momo survived in the Southern Air Temple; maybe there are more lemurs and maybe even bison."

"Probably not."

"There's still hope Aang. There's always hope."

  
Aang smiled. "And you're always there to remind me of that." They hugged warmly. "I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang. We'll always be together." "Always."

"From now to the day we get married till the day we die." "Married…thinking that far ahead huh?"

"Of course."

"Of course, there's no one I'd want to make new Airbenders with more." "Of course…they don't all have to be Airbenders."

Aang gulped.  _ Oh no, this is what I was afraid of. _

"Uh…yeah."

"I mean I know it's important for the Airbenders to come back but there's no telling how many kids we'll have and…I've always wanted a little Waterbending girl, named Kya, just like my mother."

"Yeah…a little Waterbending girl for you." "And a little Airbending boy for you." "Yeah…or more than one you know…"

"Yes. As many Airbenders as you want and one Waterbender…."

"Damn it I can't lie to you I don't know how Sokka does it all the time!" Aang shouted pulpoli himself away.

"What are you…what did Sokka lie to me about?" Katara asked.

"He used your comb to pick pieces of jerky out of his teeth" Aang told her.

"Ew!" Katara yelled, looking at her long hair. "I use this comb every…wait, what are lying about?" "I'm sorry Katara, but I can't promise you something…I can't give to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I…can't give you your little Waterbender." "W…why?"

"It's impossible."

**[ Kamidi no.1 xD JK ]** **NOTICED? A SPELL MISTAKE DON'T COME CRYING** "W…why…d…did Ozai hit you below the belt when you were fighting or something?"

"What, no…no I can have kids…but only Airbenders…only Airbenders…I can only give you a little Airbender."

"…But you and I are both Waterbenders so when you think about it…"

  
"It doesn't work like that. The Spirit who controls this made it so I can only have Airbender children."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Last Airbender…I have to rebuild the Air Nation…and That Keno wanted it and he said i can only sire Air nomads…they have to grow up thinking that's why they were…"

"Aang" Katara stopped him. "As long as we love each other that will never be the only reason they were brought into this world."

She hugged him tightly. "How can you be ok with this?" Aang asked. "If you're with me you'll never get your little Water Tribe girl."

"I am a little disappointed," she admitted. "And I feel like I'm being selfish because of that, but I know that any children I have with you would be the most special in the world whether they're Airbenders, Waterbenders , Firebenders, or no benders at all."

"I love you Katara." "I love you too."   
  
  
**NOTE :**

**Now i know it's something and kids probably gonna cry that Katara misses mommy or Katara misses softy wouldn't say something like that But need i to remind yall i am the writer xD Enjoy bois nxt chaps gonna blow your mind. Katara gets Pregnant oops spoiler Alert! THIS HAPPENS WHEN YOU READ THESE BORING AUTHOR NOTES**

#  **A little over three years later. At Aang’s wedding at SOUTH POLE** [freezing right?]

"As Chief of the Southern Water Tribe I now pronounce you husband and wife" Chief Hakoda proclaimed.

Aang pulled Katara in closely and they engaged in a long, loving, kiss.

The surrounding crowd began cheering. Hundreds of people had gathered at the Southern Water Tribe for the Avatar's wedding; their old travepoli companions, people from towns they had liberated, noblemen, the Earth King and his procession, the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, and anyone else who had managed to come.

As the ceremony ended people were allowed to approach Aang and Katara. Katara's father Hakoda was the first to speak to them. He was a respected warrior and resembled Sokka greatly. He said, "Katara I always knew you would choose an amazing husband. I know your mother would be the second happiest woman in the world today if she was here."

Katara hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aang" Hakoda said. Aang looked to him. "If you break her heart I'm going to gut you like a fish" Katara's father warned light-heartedly.

Aang laughed. "You won't have to worry about that, Chief Hakoda" he assured.

The Chief pulled Aang into a fake headlock. "We're family now" he said. "Call me dad."

"Uh…ok" Aang said uncertainty. Then he saw the warm expression on the man's face. "Dad." He hugged his new father-in-law.

"Aang, Katara!" Sokka's voice said. He was crying, unable to contain his emotions. They both hugged him at the same time. "My little sister and my best friend!"

"Aw don't cry Sokka" Katara said.

  
"I'm just so excited!" he said.

Suki approached, holding an infant child. "Maybe you could put some of that energy to changing little Hakoda's diaper every now and then" she said. Suki and Sokka had been married for about two years. Their son Hakoda, named after Katara and Sokka's father was about a year old.

"Welcome to the family Aang" Suki said, placing one hand on Aang's shoulder then kissing his cheek.

"Thanks sis" Aang joked. Then it hit him. "Wow, I have a brother and sister now." He looked at the baby Suki was holding. "And a nephew."

"I wish your mother was here to see this" said Hakoda, tears escaping his eyes. "I miss her so much."

"Aw don't be sad dad" Katara consoled hugging him again. "Yeah dad" Sokka added, hugging his father as well.

"It's okay dad" Suki said, using her free arm to join in, holding her baby with the other one. "Yeah dad" Aang agreed, joining the family-hug.

"Hope we aren't interrupting," Toph's voice said. She was standing with Zuko, his uncle and wife Mai, and some of their other friends, such as Teo, the Duke, Pipsqueak, and Haru. Standing at Zuko's legs was his infant son Lu Ten and in Mai's arms was their newborn daughter Ursa. Zuko and Mai had married shortly after the Fire Lord's 17th birthday.

And all that day they partied and feasted and told stories of their shared adventures.

Late that night, Katara and Aang entered their tent and Aang immediately sat down while Katara stood at the doorway.

"That was the best day of my life" he said simply. "How happy are you?" his wife asked.

"For the first time since my birthday, I feel like a real man."

"How prepared are you to prove that?" she asked seductively, closing the entrance and untying her robe.    
  
[sorry if anyone expected me to write the sex between them in detailed. it’s a story T rated not 18+ rated nor its a pronograpich story ]   
  
And then ohoho we all know happed, Aang after 

#  **In the Spirit World.**

Aang once again stood before Keno, the Spirit of Balance. Avatar Avatar Roku had joined him like the previous visit but this time the other three Avatars who had preceded him had joined him; Avatar Kyoshi of the Earth Nation and founder of Kyoshi Island, Avatar Kuruk of the Water Nation who had lost his fiancé to Koh the Face Stealer, and Avatar Yangchen of the Air Nation.

"Greetings Avatars of both current and past," said Keno. The five Avatars bowed to the mighty Spirit. "Why have we been brought here?" Aang asked.

"There is something very important to discuss" Keno answered calmly. Aang turned to his past lives. "Why did all four of you come?"

"I felt that wisdom from many generations could be helpful in this situation" Avatar Roku enlightened. "In what situation?"

Keno who answered, "Your wife has become pregnant."  **[ Slick han? bet you didn't expected** **]**

"What?" Aang asked. "But we just got…that was the first time we…is…is it always that easy?"    
  
[ I couldn't hold on to it as a serious matter and that I filled it to be a little comedic or more like a fully scenario ]

  
"You just happened to pick a good day" Kuruk said.   
  


"Time is short Aang" Kyoshi said. "There is much you must do in preparation for your children's arrival."

"Did you say 'children'? There's more than one?" Aang asked surprised. "Katara is carrying quadruplets Aang" Yangchen said. 

**[ Kamidi king xD btw if you think i don't know how to pronounce comedy your wrong ]** **  
** "Quad…quadruplets?!"

"Calm down Aang" Avatar Roku advised.

"Calm down?!" Aang screamed. "Katara and I just get married and already we have to get ready to raise four babies at the same time and I'm supposed to calm down?!"

Aang turned and faced the Tiger Spirit. "Why did you do this?! Why couldn't you let us have one kid at a time when we were ready?!"

as expected to Aang but he still yelled at him and then a slap of ROAR! at Aang's disposal xD

Aang jumped back. "Never speak to a Spirit with such disrespect young Avatar" Keno warned. "Many Spirits are not as forgiving and understanding as I am."

"I'm sorry…"

"As for your questions, I did not decide this or make it happen. My powers are of influence, not total control. The type of bender that people are born as is the only thing I have complete control over. This rare occurrence happened on its own, as many things do."

"Well, what do I do now?"

"What Avatar Kyoshi said you should." "Well…like what?"

"There is much you need to do Aang before your children are born" Avatar Roku said. "Believe me, it is not easy."

"And believe me" Kyoshi interjected. "It's even less easy being the woman in the scenario." "Well what do I have to do?" asked Aang.

"For one thing" Kyoshi answered. "You must take Katara to wherever you two want the babies to be born as soon as possible."

"Why?"

Yangchen answered, "Once Katara is far along enough in her pregnancy, flying or travel of any

kind will become too hazardous to your babies' health."

"There are also many kinds of foods that are unsafe for her to eat" Kyoshi added. "One thing at a time" Aang requested. "Where should they be born?"

"Where do you and Katara want them to be born?" Kuruk asked. "Doesn't it matter more where the best place for them to grow up is?"

"You're thinking like a father already Aang" Avatar Roku said proudly. "He is right. Naturally the Air Temples are an option to be considered."

"But which one is the best one for them to be taken to?" asked Kuruk.

"Hmm" Avatar Roku pondered. "Jeong Jeong, the guardian of the Southern Air Temple would be the most able to protect Katara if Aang was not there, performing his Avatar duties somewhere else."

Kuruk argued, "But Piandao of the Western Air Temple may be more inclined to guard Katara with his life if she were in danger, being her brother's sifu. Not to mention his temple is close enough to the Fire Nation for Fire Lord Zuko to send her help."

"Her safety is not all that needs to be considered" Kyoshi pointed out. "Guru Pathik of the Eastern Air Temple seems to be the most able to nurture and help guide Katara spiritually and mentally through this."

"Kyoshi is right" Yangchen said. "But we must also consider that the Northern Air Temple is at this point more stable than the others and that the people there could offer Katara better company and more modern conveniences."

"Balance must be kept!" Keno demanded. "Avatar Aang, is there no place where your wife can be protected  _ and  _ nurtured?"

_ Who do I know who can help protect and nurture Katara?  _ Aang wondered.  _ Wait a minute…Zuko's uncle! _

"What about Ba Sing Se?" Aang posed. "General Iroh has a tea shop and a big apartment there. Not to mention the Earth King is a close ally of mine. Katara would sure be safe and nurtured there!"

"Wasn't the Earth King nearly assassinated by the Dai Li not too long ago?" Kyoshi asked.

"That was over three years ago" Aang replied. "Long Feng ran away and he has no agents to help him, he won't try anything."

"Very well, then Katara should be taken to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute" Kuruk objected. "What if Katara wants the babies to be born in the Southern Water Tribe like her?"

"How stable is the Southern Water Tribe at this point Aang?" Yangchen asked.

"Well, it's still being rebuilt by the Waterbenders" Aang informed. "It's been raided by bandits a few times but they were driven off."

"Whether or not she is actually harmed, too much stress during pregnancy can lead to

complications at birth."

"You must convince Katara to go to Ba Sing Se Aang" said Avatar Roku. "Then I will" Aang promised. "Wow, there's so much work to be done."

"Yes. You must protect Katara with everything that you are Aang, for growing in her womb is the fate of your people."

Aang gulped nervously. Avatar Yangchen put her hands on his shoulders. "It is okay Aang. Everything will be okay, for you are no longer the Last Airbender."

Aang smiled. "I'm no longer the Last Airbender. Things are really starting to work out."   
  
**REVENGE OF LONG FANG**

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation prison located near the Imperial Palace City, three strange, cloaked figures walked through the corridors. They reached a cell door and approached it. Two guards stood at the entrance.

"No one is authorized to be up here besides us guards or the Fire Lord" one of the sentries said.

With a nod from their leader, two of the cloaked men grabbed the Fire Soldiers by their necks and placed their other hand over their mouths and noses. Their hands were covered by gloves of rock, forged through Earthbending. They bended the rock on their hands to compress and shrink as they tightened their holds. With a twisted snap the guards' necks broke and they died.

"Open the door" the leader whispered.

With two synchronized kicks, the servants smashed the door down. Like their hands, their feet were covered with a thick layer of stone.

The leader entered the cell. In it stood a cage and in the cage laid the former Crowned Princess of the Fire Nation Azula, or what was left of her at this point. After her defeat in the war she had suffered a mental breakdown and had been sent to an asylum. Unfortunately she could not be cured and was too much of a danger so was sent to the high security prison.

"Princess Azula" the leader said scornfully.

"Who's there!" the insane Firebender yelled angrily.

"You know who I am" the man said, removing his hood. He was nearly bald and had a moustache and goatee.

"Long Feng is that you?" Azula asked flamboyantly. "I heard your little plan to kill the Earth King didn't do too good. Poor Long Feng! Without me in control the Dai Li doesn't really have a leg to stand on."

"Open her cell" Long Feng ordered. One of his Dai Li agents stepped forward and slammed his rocky fist into the lock. The other agent opened the door and Long Feng stepped through.

Azula stood up limply. "Oh the big scary Dai Li head that can't kill one itty bitty king is inside of my cell" Azula mocked. "I'm so frightened."

Long Feng stepped forward and socked Azula in her stomach. She dropped to the ground writhing in pain, wrapping both arms around her belly and coughing.

"You betrayed and humiliated me!" Long Feng snapped.

Azula rose and began laughing. "Is that your best shot?" she asked. "That didn't hurt one bit. Try again and see if you can even make it tickle" she added rubbing her belly with her hand.

Long Feng punched her square in the gut again, even harder. This time she spat out blood that dripped onto Long Feng's cloak. She collapsed on the ground, coughing violently.

She rose up again decrepitly, both of her arms wrapped around her stomach and blood leaking from her mouth. "My grandmother can hit harder than that!" she shouted. Long Feng kicked her in the face. She dropped to floor, broken and unable to rise.

"Sir" one of the agents said. "Someone will hear soon."

"You are right" Long Feng said. He held up his hand and ordered, "Earth."

One of the agents held up the gloves on his hands in offering. The stone from them flew to Long Feng's right hand and formed a giant glove.

He knelt down and grabbed Azula by the neck. As he stood he lifted her above his head.

As his grip tightened, Long Feng coldly menaced, "I've waited a long time for this you dreadful, lying, deceitful, evil, backstabbing bitch!" He broke her neck and dropped her lifeless corpse.

"What should we do with the bodies sir?" one of the agents asked. "Leave them. There's no evidence to indicate we did it" said Long Feng. "Who is our next target sir?" another agent asked, "the Avatar?"

"No. He is too powerful for us to kill, for now anyway. But don't worry the plans for our revenge will soon be acted out."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**COLD I know !** before you all think it was unnecessary to kill her and it is just to cold blooded   
**After all I am The Writer i know what I am writing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading I hope u Enjoyed this chapter ... IT is a Active Fic .... 1 Chap per week is confirmed So stick around i say xD ... NOT GOOD in this stuff but I will become better No worries .. Leave a Kudos IF U WILL!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading I hope u Enjoyed this chapter ... IT is a Active Fic .... 1 Chap per week is confirmed So stick around i say xD ... NOT GOOD in this stuff but I will become better No worries .. Leave a Kudos IF U WILL!


End file.
